The Next Generation:Eternal Sleep
by SoRandomYourHeadWillSpin
Summary: Shadow, Son of Max and Fang, comes home with his flock to see that his family is trapped in a sleep, one that they can't wake from. He and his Flock will have to search for the gems that will wake his family. Simple right? ADOPTED from Silverleaf2157
1. Prologue

**This chapter was written by Silverleaf2157**

* * *

"Fang, isn't he beautiful?" Max said quietly, cradling the sleeping baby boy gently in her arms.

"Yes, he is," Fang said, kissing Max on the forehead and gently running a finger down the baby's olive cheek.

"He looks like his daddy," Max cooed, brushing a hand across the black fluff that settled on her son's head.

The baby wiggled slightly in his mamma's hold and opened his eyes, showing off the big, dark brown eyes that looked exactly like his daddy's.

Fang's eyes were gentle as he gazed into his own eyes, copied in his son's face, "What do you want to name him?"

"He's like a shadow of you," Max said quietly. "How about Shadow?"

Fang nodded and said, "That's a brilliant name, Shadow. How about Alex when around other people."

Max nodded and said quietly, "Shadow Alexander Ride."

"A strong name for a strong boy," Fang said, offering his finger to Shadow, who clutched it with a surprisingly strong grip. "And his wings?"

Max gently unwrapped Shadow and turned him over and inspected the small limbs on his back. "Black, with pure white streaks."

"Beautiful, Our son will be the strongest and bravest person on this planet." Fang stated, pride glowing in his eyes."

* * *

**Six Months later**

_CRASH_

Max and Fang shot up in bed at the sound of a large crash, followed by the sound of Shadow's cries, coming from down the hall.

Jumping up they both ran down the hall to the nursery, only to freeze.

Standing next to the crib was an Eraser, and in his hairy claws was a sobbing Shadow.

"Do anything and the baby gets it," The Eraser growled.

Max and Fang glanced at each other and slowly lifted their hands above their heads. Two erasers, who had been hiding behind the door, came forward and grabbed Max and Fang's arms. They twisted them behind their backs and tied them tightly with coarse rope. Fang watched in horror as they pushed Max to the floor roughly, before the same was done to himself.

A ball of cloth was shoved roughly into Fang's mouth and a strip was tied around his head to keep it there. Fang struggled as a hood was pulled over his head, and tried to shout around his gag, only able to hear Max's muffled shouts and Shadow's cries.

Fang was roughly searched before pulled to his feet, a hand was digging in to his shoulder as it pushed him out of the nursery. Fang imagined the house plans as he was pushed and shoved roughly though it, trying to know where he was being taken.

The cold stung against Fang's bare chest as he was pushed outside, and the rough concrete cut Fang's bare feet as he was shoved again and again, most likely towards a truck or car.

The hand dug into Fang's shoulder, pulling him to a stop, causing Fang to grunt.

There was a click of a couple of large doors being swung open, then Fang was shoved forward, and he stumbled and fell, unable to catch himself, grunting when he felt Max being pushed in beside him. Shadow's cries were cut off as the doors creaked shut.

There was a moment of silence before both Max and Fang started struggling. Moving his head carefully Fang was able to get the hood off, reveling that he was laying on the floor of a small truck, about the size of a "U-Haul", or "Ups truck". Laying beside him was Max, the hood still over her head.

The floor suddenly jerked, and sent Fang and Max into the air and Max used that opportunity to shake of the hood. They both grunted when they landed, but they weren't hurt.

Looking into Max's eyes, Fang could see the panic and felt his own swell when he realized, _The_y _have our son! Shadow!_

With new vigor Max and Fang started struggling and straining against the ropes, ignoring the rope burn they were getting.

After about two hours both Max and Fang had given up on struggling and were just lying on the floor pressed against each other, trying not get thrown around by the moving vehicle.

The truck suddenly slowed and Max and Fang tensed, hearing voices outside the steel walls.

Suddenly there was a sickly sweet sent in the air, and Max and Fang stared at each other in realization, they were gassing them!

Slowly both Max and Fang started getting drowsy, and soon couldn't help but be pulled into the darkness.

Slowly opening his eyes, Fang first noticed that he was stuffed in a dog crate, and second that his hands were still tied, but in front of him. Reaching up Fang was able to pull the cloth holding the wad in his mouth away, then the cloth in his mouth.

Fang flexed his jaw while he looked around, noting the crates beside him. To his slight relief Max was in the crate in front of him across the isle. She was still asleep, but her hands were also transferred to the front, and to Fang's greatest relief, Shadow was curled in his mamma's side, sleeping soundly.

Fang looked around, a sickening feeling growing in his stomach as he gazed at all the failing experiments around him. Tuning back to Max's crate Fang felt relief flutter in his stomach as Max stirred.

She shifted and opened her eyes, shifting, she reached up and pulled out her gag, and seeing Shadow next to her, awkwardly picked him up.

"Is he alright?" Fang asked quietly, speaking no more than a whisper.

Max looked him over before nodding and saying, "Sleeping like a rock."  
Fang relaxed and inspected the ropes around his wrists, bringing them up to his mouth Fang started chewing and biting at the knot, hoping to pull them out.

After a few moments of struggling to get the knot out Fang sighed and brought his hands down in defeat.

Looking at Max though the bars of the crates Fang saw the defeat and sorrow in Max's eyes.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

Fang was dragged though the door separating the storage room from the hall limp, too exhausted to move. The erasers stuffed him in his small cage, Fang having gotten two big for an extra-large dog crate. Slamming the door shut and locking it with the four locks the erasers left the room, but not without kicking Max's crate.

When the Erasers were gone Max looked across the isle at her lover and said quietly, "Fang?" Fang stirred weekly, before flipping over and sitting up.

From across the isle to the right of Max a small boy looked over at Fang, his small hands clutched the bars of his crate. His black hair flopped into his face from being sloppily cut by rough hands, and into his dark eyes, "Dad? Are you alright?"

Fang nodded and said, "Don't worry son, I'm fine."

Shadow relaxed and sat back against the back of his starting-to-get-too-small crate, his dark wings wrapping around himself. The pure white streaks glowed in the dark room although the feathers were limp and dirty, matching the rest of his body. Shadow looked over at his dad and sighed, seeing the fresh burns on his arms. He looked down and wrapped his arms own around himself.

"We'll get out, somehow." Max said softly.

Fang gazed at his son from across the isle, the complete replica of what he looked like and acted like at his age, and thought again, _Why haven't they come? Where are you?_ When they first came to the Academy, the lab that they were at, Max and Fang were sure that the rest of the flock would come looking for them, they were going to meet the day after they got captured.

Fang shifted and winced, the new burns along his back hurting, and his wings were cramped, aching to fly again.

Suddenly there were was a loud explosion, followed by multiple smaller explosions, which caused the family to look up.

There was a lot of yelling outside the doors, and much to Max and Fang's happiness and surprise, in burst Gazzy and Angel.

"Angel! Gazzy!" Max and Fang called, pulling their attention to the back of the room where the three were kept.

The two siblings ran over and Angel knelt down in front of Max's crate, while Gazzy knelt in front of Fang's.

"Angel, how did you find us?" Max asked as Angel was finally able to break the lock.

"It took us seven and a half years, fifty other labs, and three other countries, but we finally found you," Gazzy replied, breaking the last lock on Fang's cage.

Max crawled out of her cage and immediately went over to Shadow's crate, breaking the lock and opening the door. Shadow lunged out and grabbed his mom in a hug, the first time he could hug her in five years.

Fang got out of his cage and when Shadow saw that he was out, he jumped up and hugged him, too.

Fang held his son close and picked him up, feeling Shadow's thin arms wrap around his neck.

Angel shrugged off her jacket and handed it to Max, who's hospital gown was shredded, and barely giving her any dignity. Max slipped it on and tuned to Fang, who was still holding Shadow.

"Lets get out of here." Max said, a smile starting to spread across her face.

Fang, Gazzy, and Angel nodded and Gazzy pulled out a bomb, and after pulling out the safety, threw it at the far wall.

The group ducked down and after the BOOM stood, blinking at the sudden light. The holding room that the family had been kept in was on the outer wall, all the better for the escape.

Gazzy turned to Fang and said, "He can't fly, can he."  
Fang nodded and said, "We'll have to carry him."

Gazzy nodded and said, "Let me carry him. You two haven't flown for eight years, you won't be strong enough to both fly and carry an eight year old boy."  
Fang nodded and gently pulled Shadow's arms off from around his neck and set him down, kneeling in front of him and said softly, "Shadow, I need you to go with Uncle Gazzy. He's a good guy, and you won't have to worry."

Shadow gazed at his dad a moment before he nodded and turned to Gazzy, who picked him up.

Stepping to the hole in the side of the building Gazzy looked at Max and Fang and said, "You two first." Max took a running start and jumped out of the building, dropping a bit before rising on shaky wings. Fang followed, his flying just a weak as Max's, Angel also jumping and following.

Looking at the little boy in his arms Gazzy asked, "Are you ready? To get the first flight of you life?"  
Shadow nodded and tightened his hold around Gazzy's neck.

Gazzy ran a few paces before jumping, spreading his wings and flapping strongly. Shadow gazed in amazement as he rose higher and higher, at the trees, grass, and birds that fluttered along.

This being the first time outside, Shadow felt amazed.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Gazzy asked, causing Shadow to jump, and look up at the soft face above him and into the baby blue eyes.

Shadow nodded and looked back around, at his parents. They were both twisting through the air, their faces full of emotion that Shadow had never seen before.

**Two years later**

After the great escape, Max, Fang, and Shadow spent some time with the rest of the flock, about a year, and after Shadow had mastered flying (he caught on super fast) they left to go live on their own.

They bought a nice house in the mountains of Colorado and only an hour flight from the rest of the flock. All of the flock had steady jobs, Fang as a webpage designer and Max as, surprisingly, an author. Iggy started his own restaurant and is now the most popular dinner in town and a must stop for tourists, while Nudge went to college and got a degree in fashion design. Gazzy works for the museum as a war bomb expert, while Angel is still in college, getting a degree as a vet.

Shadow was now ten years old and home schooled, his powers had developed and he was turning out to be exactly like his father. Shadow's powers were just as his name says, control over shadows. He can manipulate them into illusions, hide in them, and when he concentrates them into his hand he can shoot a 'shadow blast', which can be deadly, if let charged long enough. Shadow is just like his dad in looks, personality and even habits.

Max and Fang were in their room talking quietly, and when hearing a crash looked up, alarmed.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu Max and Fang ran down the hall towards Shadow's room, where they could the sound of fighting.

Running in the room Max and Fang froze at the sight of an Eraser holding a struggling Shadow. The Eraser had an arm around Shadow's neck and had him lifted up, his feet at least a foot off the ground. Shadow looked over and saw his parents still struggling he yelled, "MOM! DAD! HELP!"

Before Max or Fang could do anything the Eraser bashed Shadow in the back of the head, knocking him out. Both Max and Fang started forward, but before they could do anything they were attacked from behind. While the two were fighting, the Eraser holding Shadow quickly pulled out a rough sack and shoved him in.

As soon a the Eraser tied a tight knot in the sack, it called to its fighting comrades, "Lets go!"

The Erasers all jumped out the window, leaving Max and Fang panting on the floor.

"Shadow, SHADOW!" Max yelled, then burst into tears. Fang pulled Max against his chest and said quietly, "We'll get him back, I promise."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

After a torturous two weeks of searching Max, Fang and the rest of the flock were all in a forest in Kentucky, having narrowed it down that much.

Suddenly a tortured scream ripped through the air, and the Flock whipped around toward the sound. Quickly taking off, the flock flew as fast as they could toward the scream, landing just to the side of a clearing.

Landing silently the flock padded through the trees through to the edge of the clearing. The sight that met them was shocking.

Tied to a tree, the right side of his face covered in shinning, crimson blood, the other side battered and bruised. The slightly bloody ropes were the only thing holding him from slumping to the ground, his jeans and shirt torn, showing bruised and multiple cuts. Shadow.

Max gasped and pressed against Fang, who gritted his teeth and swallowed, pain flashing in his eyes.

The Erasers that were around were all laughing and the main Eraser kicked Shadow, and a crack was heard over the grunt that Shadow made. That is what set them all off.

Max and Fang both lunged out of the bushes with roars of rage. The fight was fast and efficient, and once the last Eraser was dealt with, there was a ring of dead erasers was around the tree that Shadow was tied to.

Max and Fang immediately knelt down and Fang pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket. Cutting the ropes binding Shadow to the tree, Fang sucked in a breath as Shadow slumped forward, revealing blood smeared on the rough bark. Fang cut the ropes binding Shadow's arms and legs. He pulled away the gag in his mouth, and scooped up the boy. Fang stood up and with his son in his arms. Taking off, Fang flew at a low altitude to were Dr. M was waiting in a log cabin.

~:~

Two hours later, Max and Fang were sitting in the hall outside of the room were Dr. M was still working on Shadow. Tears were poring down Max's face, wetting her face. Fang pulled Max closer to his chest, not caring that the salty tears were ruining his shirt, his own tears threatening to spill over. _I need to stay strong, for Max, for Shadow. _He thought over and over again.

Both their heads snapped up at the sound of a door opening, and both jumped up as Dr. M stepped out, wiping her hands on a cloth. Stepping to the side she motioned for them to step into the room. Moving quickly Max and Fang went over and went into the room.

Max let out a sob, and Fang froze at the sight of their son, who was on the bed that was pushed against the right side of the room, still unconscious, bandages covering his right eye, arms, and chest. Most likely his legs were also covered in bandages, but they couldn't tell for a sheet was covering Shadow from half way up his chest. They could also see the red flush of his face and the sheen of sweat on his face, a telltale sign of a fever.

"I couldn't save his right eye, the cut was too deep." Dr. M's soft voice broke the two from their shock and Max stumbled to the chair that sat at the left side of the bed, grabbing Shadow's bandaged hand.

Fang followed slowly and placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "What else."

Dr. M sighed as she got a small pan with cool water and a cloth, "He has five broken ribs, three fractured, a fractured wrist, and many deep cuts and gashes along his torso and arms, and has suffered from malnutrition, dehydration and has a very high fever."

Taking the soaked cloth, Max gently whipped Shadow's face, brushing his hair from his face.

"Also, there was some kind of chemical in his blood stream that seems to be slowing down his healing rate." Dr. M added, still moving around, setting up an IV and connecting it to Shadow's right hand, which already had a heart monitor connected to it.

Max looked up, "How slow?"

"Not too slow that he will not be able to recover but slow enough that it will take about three months in bed, _after _the fever is gone. And I can't tell when it will break." Dr. M said, injecting a needle into the IV tube.

Fang nodded sadly, clutching Max's hand, reassuring both of them.

* * *

It wasn't until three weeks later until the fever broke, and Shadow woke, and then another two months before he was able to get out of the bed for the first time, and another two before he could start to work out and get back to full health.

After at least two months of training and getting his reflexes up, Shadow was strong and used to not being able to see out of his right eye.

* * *

Shadow POV

That was my childhood. Charming isn't it?

Now it's been five years, I'm still blind in my right eye, look exactly like my dad, and now I have my own Flock and am going around the country to destroy all the other labs in the country.

It's time for the Next Generation

* * *

**I am so happy to FINALLY get this up. I meant to start this more than a month ago but life got in the way BIG TIME. Anyway, the prologue and the first 3 chapters are all written by Silverleaf2157.**


	2. Chapter 1 We can't stay

**I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter so I'll do it now for the whole story.**

**I IN NO WAY OWN ANY SINGLE PART OF MAXIMUM RIDE (sadly.)**

**This chapter was part of Silverleaf2157's story before I adopted it so I claim no credit for it.**

* * *

**Shadow POV**

"Shadow! Can we stay at a hotel tonight?" I looked back at the voice that was calling to me.

I sighed and called back, "Sure." The cheers that echoed up from my flock made me shake my head. We were on our way to a family reunion in Colorado after taking down a lab in Kansas.

I have a flock of five, six if you count me.

I looked back at my flock, and first was Zack, my right hand man, best friend and wing man. He is 6' 4'' with sandy brown wings, brown hair, and bright green eyes. His power is the ability to understand/write/speak any language, and it comes in handy when we go to other countries. He is also fifteen like me.

Next was Jenna, the 'holder of my heart', as Nudge and Angel put it. She had long, strait, brown hair, and thick sweeping bangs across her forehead. Her soft chocolate eyes met my dark ones and I could see the happiness. She is able to force a person into a sleep, which they can not wake until she says and can place any object/person/image into their dreams. Jenna beat her snowy wings a few times and rose so she was next to me. A few months younger than me she was still fifteen.

After her was Lily, Zack's girlfriend. Her strait brown hair whipped behind her and her shy brown eyes were glittering with happiness. Her light brown wing was brushing Zack's. Despite her shyness, Lily is a strong asset to the flock, her determination showing when faced with a challenge. Her power was to communicate and control any animal, as well as feel emotions.

After Lily was Tanner, who is thirteen, about 5' 7'' and had light brown hair and bright blue eyes, his strong gray wings able to keep up with the older members of the flock. His power is to locate anything/person with just a description.

Nestled in his arms was three year old Jet, whose black wings were still not strong enough to support him for flying long distance. He is part fox as well as bird, and his furry black fox ears nestled in fluffy black hair.

If you're wondering about me, I am about 6' 4'' and have long black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail. I have my bangs still in my face, and have a long scar stretching at a slight angle across my right eyelid, which is only slightly open. I can't see out of that eye, though it comes in handy when to intimidate people. My wings are pitch black with white streaks. My powers have to do a lot with my name. Shadows. I can make illusions from the shadows and pull them over me, and a group if needed, and also if I pull them to the palm of my hand and concentrate them I can shoot them. It feels like a punch in the gut if I don't charge it a long time, but if I gather a lot and push them in tight, I can shoot them and have the effect of a bullet.

* * *

We landed silently in a forest out side a small town, and walked about a half mile to a small motel.

While the others stood at the door Jenna and I went to the counter.

"I need two rooms," I told the person behind the counter, a teenage boy about eighteen with stringy blond hair and a lot of pimples. I pulled out my wallet and the MAXRIDE card.

"Would you like to have those rooms connected?" the teen asked, not talking to me but instead Jenna's boobs.

I glared and wrapped an arm around Jenna's waist, flicking my hair out of my face, reveling my bad eye and the scar. The boy looked up when I cleared my throat, and paled, visibly swallowing.

I said in a deadly calm voice, "Yes, we would like them connected."

"Y-yes-s I-I'll d-do that-t," the teen stuttered, his hands shacking so badly he dropped the MAXRIDE card. Diving down, the teen retrieved it and quickly scanned the card. Placing the MAXRIDE card on the counter next to a clipboard. "P-please sign and fill out the next line."  
Grabbing the pen, I signed _Alexander Ride_ on the line, my middle and fake name. I quickly filled out the room numbers I got and how long I'll be staying.

"Let's go, Alex," Jenna pulled my arm, grabbing the keys from the counter.

Glaring one more time I let my bangs fall back into my face, and walked over to the Flock, my arm tight around Jenna.

"Wow, man! That guy looked like he was going to piss his pants. Good job!" Zack said, patting me on the back.

I grunted and led the way to the rooms. After checking out the rooms, we found that only one of them had two beds.

"You and Jenna share the first room while Lily and me will share with Tanner and Jet," Zack declared.

"It's Lily and _I."_ I corrected, smirking when Zack muttered, "Smartass."

I nodded and followed Jenna into our room, setting our bags on the bed. I pulled out my laptop and Jenna flopped down on the bed.

I sat down next to her and opened the blog,_ Fang's Blog_. I had taken over it when my dad's web page designing career took off.

We read through some of the responses I had gotten and laughed at all the 'love messages' that over flowed the inbox. Closing the laptop I stood and Zack came in, "If one of you want, you can use the shower in our room."

Jenna grabbed her pajamas and followed Zack out of the room, leaving me to shower in our room.

Stepping into the bathroom, I quickly undressed, and stepped into the shower, sighing when the hot water met my tense muscles. Feeling the water seep through my feathers I sighed again, before quickly finishing my shower.

Stepping out of the tub I dried off and pulled on my boxers and pajama pants, not bothering to pull on a shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and shook my head, feeling wet hair slap my face, and sending water flying. At Jenna's giggle, I turned and shot a smile at her, my wet hair flopping in my face messily.

Walking over to the bed, I pulled Jenna to me, and she wiggled her wings, the feathers tickling my chest.

I chuckled and turned Jenna to me, pressing my lips to hers. She reacted quickly and moved her lips against mine. I ran my tongue over Jenna's lip, and she granted me entrance. My tongue darted into her mouth and explored and soon started dancing with hers.

Gently rolling so Jenna was laying on top of me, I broke the kiss. Panting slightly, Jenna sighed and rested her head on my chest, gently tracing the scars that littered my chest and arms.

Slowly we drifted off, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"Shadow!" I looked up as I pulled on a shirt, and Tanner burst through the door. "Can we stay here for a while?"

I sighed and grabbed my leather jacket, it was given to me from dad, and went into the room, where the others were feasting on the waffles from the complementary breakfast bar that Zack and Lily brought up.

"What do you think?" Zack asked, handing me a plate with three waffles on it.

I grabbed it and sat next to Jenna, and shrugged, "Sure." Jet smiled from his place in the corner, he always liked going into the smallest areas.

After finishing my waffles, I went back into Jenna and my room, and opened my laptop. To my surprise, the _Urgent Message_ symbol was flashing, a four flag urgency marking on it.

Opening the message, I speedily read through it.

**Alex,**

**We are being attacked, come quickly.**

**Dad**

Short and simple. I knew this was not a joke. Jumping up. I ran into the other room and quickly said, "Pack up your things. The others have been attacked and we need to get to the house, now. Go."


	3. Chapter 2 Home again

**Shadow POV**

Keeping a steady pace we were able to get to Colorado, and to my parent's house, my old home, in about two hours.

Landing in the back yard, the others looked around curiously, having never been here before, while I ran over and opened the back sliding door, and slowly and carefully stepped inside.

The basement looked normal, nothing was out of place, the sofas were still up against the wall, the TV across the room with a coffee table in the middle, and the pool table was still right in front of the sliding door.

"Cool, you have a pool table?" I nodded at Zack's stupid question.

Silently padding across the carpeted floor to the door that led to the hallway leading to my room, the work room and the stare case, I opened the door and went up the stairs.

Walking up stairs I went to the den, where I called "Mom? Dad?"

To my shock lying on the floor, all seemingly unconscious, was the Flock. Quickly moving to my parents I knelt down and checked their pulse, and sighed in relief when I felt steady pulses. I heard gasps from behind me from my flock and heard them shuffling around, checking pulses and trying to wake the original Flock.

"They're all asleep," Jenna said softly, kneeling next to me and placing a hand on my back.

Gently shacking Dad I said quietly, "Dad, wake up." He didn't even stir, which was strange, usually he would wake at the slightest touch.

"They won't wake,"

Our heads whipped up, at the sound of a rather arrogant sounding voice. Standing in the doorway was a teen; he looked about my age and had rather short brown hair, and blue-gray eyes. He was tall, almost as tall a me, if I were standing upright, and peaking over the edge of his shoulders were two light gray wings.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, glaring at him, gently laying Dad down and standing.  
"Exactly what I said," the teen said. "And by the way, I'm Trent."

* * *

Trent POV

"Are you sure that they are going to hit here next?" Phoenix asked me, her red hair glowing in the fire light, highlighting the blues and oranges floating around in the hair, looking like fire it's self. She used her power to play with the fire, heating it so it was blue, then cooling it so it shrunk and nearly died out.

I nodded and pulled the wind to dance in the palm of my hand creating a mini-tornado. I pulled my wings out slightly to warm them, and said, "They should hit tomorrow. And if the rumors are right the other group should get here soon after."  
Phoenix nodded and stared into the fire, her wonder clear on her face and in her ice blue eyes.

*Time jump*  
Crouching on a ledge opposite to the house of The Flock, the hero's at the school.

Looking up I heard the sound of helicopters, shrinking deeper into the bush and next to Phoenix.

"Here we go," I muttered quietly as the copter landed and about twenty Erasers, and three people jump out.

The quietly went to the house, and with a rather loud crash burst tough the door into the house.

The fight didn't last long, about twenty minuets, before the group walked out. All of the erasers were carrying another, and half of them went over to the cliff to dump them over the edge. The rest went back to the helicopter and loaded on, and after a moment lifted off and flew away.

Waiting for about five minuets to make sure that they were not coming back Phoenix and I jumped off of the ledge and glided over to the house. Landing in front of the house we went in though the broken down door way.

Stepping around the broken wood we looked around, and slipped down the hallway to our left and into the nearest room, which happened to be a bed room.

It was darkly decorated; all of the walls and furniture were black, even the bed spread and the carpet. On the (black) book shelf was a large variety of books, and a few posters were on the wall, on the bed side table was a single picture. It was a picture of two Black haired guys and a blond haired chick. The two black haired guys looked almost exactly alike, only one was older and the younger one had a long scar that stretched over his right eye. The blond was the same age as the older guy, and had an arm around his waist. It was a picture of Max, Fang, and their son…what ever his name was.

Leaving the room I looked over to see that Phoenix had already searched the other rooms down the hall. She shook her head as she went over to me, "All bed rooms."

I nodded and we sneaked past a set of stairs and into the den. We were met with the site of the entire flock was on the floor, asleep. The room was trashed and we could tell that it here that the fight had taken place.

Kneeling down I felt Iggy's pulse, knowing that it was Iggy from the files that we had stolen when Phoenix and I escaped. Shaking him I knew it was the work of Crissy, my former best friend.

Phoenix, from her place next to the window, said, "I can see five shapes coming this way."

I stood and motioned for Phoenix to follow me out the door and into the nearest room, to await the arrival of the Next Generation Flock, or NGF, as Phoenix and I say.

We only had to wait for about two minuets before a rather deep voice called out, "Mom? Dad?"

The sound of footsteps sounded, followed by gasps, and the sound of shuffling around.

Stepping out of the room, I motioned for Phoenix to stay there and went over to the door way, where I heard a female voice say, "They are all asleep."

As I was moving into view I hear the voice from before (the deep voice) say "Dad, wake up."

Moving completely into view I looked around. There were six people in the room, all of them scattered around and trying to wake the flock. There was a brown haired teen, a strait brown haired girl, a younger light haired boy, a black haired little kid with fox ears, and crouching together a brow haired chick and a black haired guy. The guy's head was down so I couldn't see his face. Finally I said, "They won't wake."

The entire groups' heads whipped around, and the black haired guy's face came into view. He had long bangs falling across his face, and looked exactly like Fang, especially now that he was right next to him. Only on his face, across his right eye was long scar, forcing the eye to remain only half lidded, and behind the lid the eye was a pail gray, and clearly blind. The scar made him look intimidating, it would make any other person piss their pants in fear at the site at the glare he gave me, but they wouldn't have grown up seeing the things I saw at that school.

"What do you mean?" he asked, setting Fang down and standing, he was taller than me, if only by a few inches.

"Exactly as I said," I smirked, seeing the pissed off look in his eye. "And by the way, I'm Trent."

I watched as his eyes scanned me, pausing on my wings that I had folded so they could be seen from in front. The glare never wavered, and I felt a slightest sweat build on the back of my neck, and I struggled not to flinch.

"They're souls have been sealed away," I said.

* * *

I hate how life gets so in the way! Oh well. This chapter was written by Silverleaf2157.


End file.
